katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mangle
Mangle (or sometimes The Mangle) is one of the eleven antagonistic Animatronic characters and the Mangle is very active towards Katie Sandow. Appearance Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme have both been removed. Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and 'Toy Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to a ventriloquist dummy. Mangle has rosy red cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout, giving it a feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. It appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state than their old cloth-like counterparts. Its costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3 is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since been dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle." Relationship Animatronics apparently to the new animatronics, They are friends. However to the old animatronics, there relationship is kinda disliking excluding Foxy the Fox, Foxy and Mangle presumed to love each other. Mangle's other Head Mangle doesn't seem to mind about her other head, but she does not like that her head makes some mischievous things for what he or she did to the old animatronics. Toy Chica They are friends, they don't talk that much but they did share some laughters for there jokes and make there "Girl stuff". Katie Sandow They are enemies, when Katie first got the job and when she passes the first night, the second night was the mangle wonders off and find katie to kill Katie but not Katie's god friends. However, in History of God Friends, Emily reveals that male still cares of Katie but Mangle must of mistakenly though Katie was an adult instead of a kid. Attack/Behaviour Mangle was a a vey active animatronic towards Katie Sandow. When Katie didn't bring her god friends, she was trapped and mangle surrounded her and almost attacks or kill the bite Katie but Katie ducked it and Mangle grows with short-tempered at her a chases her. sometime later, mangle still almost bite her in 5am until when it was 6am, it was screaming with anger (a bit) and tries and tries to kill katie. Gallery Mangle.jpeg Kid's_Cove.png|Mangle in the Kid's cove Tumblr inline nghysejTrT1t5mcot.png|Mangle with the ten Animatronics 640px-Mangle_Party_Room_2.png|Mangle about to get Katie Sandow by going inside the right air vent Mangle x foxy hai by solgineer-d8zzaps.jpg Mangle WORLD!.png Nightmaremangle.png Nightmare_Mangle_Jumpscare.gif Fnaf world adventure animatronic resubido by bluewolfavenger-d9a1hai.jpg Adventure mangle mangled full body by joltgametravel-d9aoi3p.png Tumblr inline nustyazgrX1twg8n1 540.png Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed Villains